


Outburst

by f_femslash



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I really loved your Calzona angry sex fic and I’d love one with Rizzles. I just watched the second episode of season three again and when Jane and Maura are fighting, their angry eye sex was so hot. Could you do a fic where even though she’s mad at her, Maura can’t help how turned on Jane makes her and she pulls Jane into dominating her with some rough sexy times and they both work out their frustrations? That would be wonderful. Awesome blog thanks for being here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outburst

Jane burst into Maura’s office, the door bouncing against the wall with a loud bang. Maura jumped, the stack of papers in her hands scattering across the surface of her desk.

“So, you were just not gonna tell me about you and my brother?” Jane yelled, her voice booming into the morgue and causing several lab techs to look up in surprise. Maura felt her face flush as she crossed quickly to the door and locked it, pulling the blinds closed on the windows.

“Jane, please lower your voice,” she hissed, her eyes darting in the direction of the morgue.

“Well, please don’t sleep with my brother!” Jane sneered, not bothering to lower her voice at all. Maura felt shock flow through her, and it must have registered on her face because Jane looked taken aback for a fraction of a second before rage settled onto her features once again.

“I did not sleep with Tommy, Jane!” Maura gasped, anger coursing through her, “How could you think that I would do something like that?” She wished she could keep the hurt out of her voice, but it shot through the anger despite her best efforts.

“He told me he kissed you!” Jane practically shrieked, her hands in fists at her sides.

“Yes, Jane, he did!” Maura felt her throat attempting to close around her words and swallowed hard, “And then I told him to stop.”

“Oh, okay,” Jane said, her words dripping with sarcasm, “And then the two of you just shook hands and he went on his merry way?”

“We didn’t shake hands, Jane. That would have been ridiculous-“

“I should have known when I saw you two spending so much time together. I should have known something like this would happen,” Jane interrupted, shaking her head and starting to pace back and forth across the small space.

“Why, because I’m such an unsavory character that I would strike up a physical relationship with my best friend’s brother without even considering her feelings?” Maura heard her voice rising in pitch but was unable to stop herself. Jane’s eyes flickered dangerously as she halted her pacing, turning to look at the ME.

“You don’t know anything about my feelings,” she snarled.

“No, Jane, I don’t,” Maura said simply, pain, hurt and anger jockeying for position at the forefront of her emotions, “I don’t know anything about your feelings because you refuse to share them with me.”

“Yeah, well some things are better left unsaid,” Jane retorted, her panic barely masked behind an indignant glare.

This was such an unsatisfactory answer to everything that was going on that Maura completely lost control of her senses and pushed Jane against the closed door of her office, her lips pressing against Jane’s in a bruising kiss, her hands wandering the detective’s body without hesitation. She’d wanted this for so long, and the only thing that had kept her from it were Jane’s stupid insecurities, her identity crisis, her completely unfounded fears. This sparked such a passionate anger in Maura than she bit down, hard, on Jane’s neck.

Jane moaned, her hands fisting in Maura’s hair, the sound of it causing small explosions in my Maura’s mind. She tore open Jane’s shirt, buttons scattering everywhere, her teeth and tongue finding more exposed flesh on which to wreak havoc.

“Maura,” Jane moaned, her head falling back against the door with a dull thud. Maura’s hands went to her belt buckle, her lips and teeth still attacked Jane’s neck. Opening the button on her pants, Maura lowered her zipper and slipped her hand straight into Jane’s panties, finding her soaking wet and hot, her clit swollen and sensitive. Maura groaned, raising one hand to pull one of Jane’s breast free from her bra, her teeth coming down on her nipple as she slipped two fingers inside her easily, pumping them in and out.

Jane hissed and moaned as Maura’s fingers filled her, sought out the spot inside of her that made her legs start to tremble.

“Fuck, Maur,” Jane cried out, unable to stop herself, and Maura knew the lab techs outside could hear them. The knowledge only spurred her on, the release of years of frustration and the past few days’ anger driving her fingers in and out of Jane roughly, her thumb pressing against her clit.

“Come,” Maura commanded, her eyes boring into Jane’s as her hand worked furiously between her legs, her body pressed against her, keeping her upright against the door as Jane came around Maura’s fingers, her legs shaking, her muscles straining.

It was a long few minutes before she was able to stand on her own again. Maura carefully withdrew her fingers, the hurt of their argument returning to her as the passionate anger ebbed away, sated by the feeling of Jane’s orgasm around her fingers.

Jane looked overwhelmed, scared, hesitant, all the things that had frustrated Maura to no end for the past few years of their friendship. Maura, on the other hand, felt like she had finally let out a breath she’d been holding for ages.

She waited for Jane to look at her and said, “I didn’t sleep with Tommy, Jane. I told him nothing could happen between us.”

Jane nodded, looking guilty, “I know, I…Maura, I’m sorry.”

“Because you’re who I want, Jane. You. I like Tommy, but I love you, Jane.”

Jane’s eyes snapped up and she bit her lip. “I love you, too,” she half-whispered, her hand reaching out to grab Maura’s. She pulled her close and brought their lips together again, shuffling them backwards toward Maura’s desk, pushing her onto the surface of it and unbuttoning her blouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/33267986214/outburst-rizzles-request


End file.
